


Stay

by Romantika



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantika/pseuds/Romantika
Summary: For the "Well I Love You: Valentines for Thomas Barrow" challengePrompt 12: StayThink of this as an extra scene for the film, a “what could/should-have-been.” (Yes, JF, I’d be happy to be a co-writer for DA2 – but then so would a lot of us … )
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Stay

After the worst evening of his life, Thomas was, by a miracle, safely back at Downton. He and Richard crept through the service door, and Thomas locked it behind them. He turned a few lights on in the servants’ hall, and they hung up their coats and hats.

“Tea?”

“Yes, please. Well, actually, tea would be nice, but do you have anything stronger?”

“A mug of tea and a brandy chaser? I had hidden a half-full bottle in a cupboard in my office. I doubt Carson will have snaffled any.”

He laughed, and so did Richard. _God, what a smile … and those eyes!_

Tea made and poured into mugs, they went into Thomas’s office. He found the brandy and a couple of glasses, and they settled down in the two armchairs on opposite sides of the fireplace.

Thomas took a large sip from his glass, then waved it at Richard, “This was a bloody good idea!”

Richard threw back his head and laughed again. _Why is a man’s throat so sexy?_

“I thought we could both do with it!”

“Yes, it has been … quite an evening.”

A silence fell, then,

“You looked extraordinary standing on the steps of the police station. Like a ghost, somehow.”

“ … ‘n’ you were the angel of mercy … with transport.” Thomas smiled almost bitterly. “Christ, I was stupid.”

“ … a little, er, rash perhaps.” Richard paused. “I like a little bravura in a man.”

Thomas stared at his drink, “Uh-huh … what else … do you like?”

Richard gazed right at him, and smiled again, “Now, where should I start?” He put down his brandy, and counted on his fingers, “Beautiful eyes … a gorgeous mouth, er, hair black as night, cheek-bones I want to cut myself on, a wicked sense of humour, the ability to show people you won’t take any nonsense, the warmest smile in the world … er, shall I go on?”

Thomas looked up and their eyes met. Blushing like a bride, he murmured, “I like wavy hair, ‘n’ lovely brown eyes, ‘n’ a very sexy laugh, ‘n’ a smile like the sun, ‘n’ a man who’ll play a joke on his boss, ‘n’ take a chance on someone he hardly knows, ‘n’ … tha’ … “ he subsided into a slightly breathy silence. His eyes were tense, worried.

Richard smiled that smile, stood up, and held out his hand, “Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere?”

Thomas took Richard’s hand, and led him up the service stairs. When they reached Thomas’s door, Richard murmured, “I forgot something: you have a lovely bum!”

Thomas pulled him into his bedroom, and pushed him up against the wall. He held Richard’s face in both hands, and they kissed like men possessed.

When they came up for air, their foreheads touching, Thomas didn’t even need to say the word …


End file.
